This invention concerns a method for repairing the weft thread supply in weaving machines in the event of an interruption of the thread somewhere between the supply package and the weft accumulator, together with a mechanism that performs this method.
Such an interruption can occur as a result of a thread break or a supply package of weft thread running out before a new package has been connected. With systems known to date, when such an interruption in the weft thread occurs, the weaving machine has to be stopped and the weft accumulator and main nozzle switched off, or, in the case of a rapier machine, the thread presentation gripper has to be rethreaded and/or another weft accumulator has to be activated.